Black-Tailed Prairie Dog
Named for their dog-like yip, prairie dogs are in fact rather large, stout, ground-dwelling squirrels. The black-tailed prairie dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) is generally tan to pinkish-brown above and whitish to buff coloured below, and is named for the distinctive and diagnostic black tip to its short tail. Coat colour varies slightly with the seasons, with body hair being tipped black in winter but white in summer. The head is round with large black eyes and tiny round ears. Roles * It played Plains Pocket Gopher in The Grizzly King * It played Microceratus in AMERICAN ANIMAL Gallery Black-tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) eating in Zoo Budapest 006.JPG Cynomys Ludovicianus.jpg Black-tailed Prairie Dog.jpg Prariedog, Blacktail.jpg Black-Tailed_Prairie_Dog.jpg Prairie Dog, Black-Tailed (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) PrarieDog.jpeg.png Dramatic-look-gopher.png GAoBaM Prairie Dogs.jpg IMG 8608.PNG IMG 0758.JPG IMG 8667.JPG GDG_Prairie_Dogs.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Little Bear Prairie Dog.png Simpsons Rodent.png Keswick tuff puppy.png C.H.I.P..jpeg Star meets Black-Tailed Prairie Dog.png VeggieTales Prairie Dog.png Prairie Dog (Is a Crocodile a Reptile).jpeg Books 539A6CEE-6843-4606-A50F-F62EB34F33CE.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg 4C8255BD-AD49-445E-A662-E4FF21FE6904.jpeg 8ECE7760-7361-4FA2-B133-9211E6F5D6BD.jpeg 0E338070-E840-44D9-9B73-27D446E9437F.jpeg 777038C5-7253-4C10-8957-5ABF122CDAD1.jpeg F2CE423B-96DD-48EB-874B-08C532DFF40B.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg 486320C1-4DF6-49FF-A1FF-80591C8B4E92.jpeg 137EF886-FA86-4D70-9691-EFBE27678498.jpeg 17D99502-E613-4A2E-84A6-08008367228F.jpeg 6FDBC81F-4022-409C-AA80-A807A0C5BAF9.jpeg F0BC5B5D-DD14-4CFD-876D-26CA40D3EBF4.jpeg 9A682797-3436-4F5F-A635-0FE33BD3B759.jpeg AB0F13E3-A49F-4080-8354-3C009F251502.jpeg E6992031-42B2-4527-AAA9-D9C479895E80.jpeg BC3471E1-9771-4851-9C74-5E0525A1BBC4.jpeg See Also * Utah Prairie Dog * Mexican Prairie Dog * White-Tailed Prairie Dog * Gunnison's Prairie Dog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Potawatomi Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals‎ Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals